Silly Bandz
by The Voices Talk to Me
Summary: Everybody has those little colorful rubber bands, right? It's what brings Izzy and Noah together in this little oneshot.


**Okay, well, I just had to make a cute, little, short, one-shot about Noah and Izzy.**

**Right now, I'm _obsessed_ with one-shots.**

**I have several more that I'm going to post soon.**

**I just have to edit them.

* * *

**

It's another May day. Get it? May day? You don't? Fine.

But anyways, what makes this day so distinct from the others? I finally have some Silly Bandz, _that's_ why.

You know, those colorful little rubber band bracelets that make shapes once you lay them out? And how some of them glow-in-the-dark? Or are tie-dyed? And if you don't own at least _one_, that you're considered weird?

Well, I have two-hundred sixty-five of those bracelets exactly.

Sixty dollars. Not including tax. I forgot how much tax was...

All but twenty-five were bought. The others were given to me over the years by Noah.

Back to the story now.

Well, I come to school today with exactly one-hundred and thirty-two bands on each arm. The other one is on my ankle. It's green. I like green.

Why wear them all, you ask?

The answer (More like answers) are simple.

First off, I absolutely _adore_ them.

Secondly, Noah adores them, too.

Okay, I know you're asking how exactly I know that. Well, I knew him for a _long_ time. Ever since Kindergarten. We were (And still are) in the same Science/Technology program. But anyways, I knew that he had gotten them for a birthday gift (When he was, five, I think. I've forgot over the years) ever since they came out, which was a few years back, despite the recent boom of them.

Oh, that reminds me of Esquire. Remember him?

"_Boom, Boom!"_

I still talk to him every once in a while. I had to send him away because the producers of TDA threatened to send me to a top-of-the-art crazy house. The best one in the world. I didn't want that to further damage my chances of getting into that Technological University I want to get into. I already have my random moments.

Okay, I'll stop changing subjects now.

So, Noah wears a few on his wrist at a time, every day. Sometimes he lets me look at them. Sometimes he gives me one. But I have to ask for one to get one, sometimes. The other times he just gives me one for the heck of it. I always thought it was nice of him.

I also kept track of the ones that he gave to me. I never traded them. The first one was a green-and-red heart. I didn't know why, exactly, but I think I know why _now_. I think. I also didn't know how he got a green-and-red one...

But I _do_ know that today, in our Pre-Calc class, I'm going to show him them. I expect him to get all wide-eyed and want to look at them until Mrs. McCree tells us that if we don't sit our butts down now, she's going to take ten points off our next quiz. I expect him to want to pass notes in class about the bracelets so he see them – like how I used to. I expect him to want to sit with me at lunch to talk about them, then we end up talking about how we're similar (Intelligence) and different (I'm wild, he's tranquil). But those are only my expectations, nothing is guaranteed.

So now I sit down at my desk, and fiddle with the bracelets. Then Noah comes in. I forgot that Pre-Calc is our first class of the day.

I grin.

He sits down one seat ahead the seat to my right. His desk. He places his dark blue/black universal binder-thingy on his desk. He turns to say something. I hold my breath expectantly.

"Hey, Izzy. I see you finally got some Silly Bandz of your own." he tells me with a smile, while eying the several-inch encasing on my arms. His smile is just _barely_ evened out from his usual smirk. I exhale, then resume regular breathing. I smile _gigantically_ now.

"Can I see them?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure!" I exclaim, then thrust my rainbowed arms towards him. I can tell I'm beaming now.

He takes a random one off to see what it is.

I now expect everything to go to plan.

* * *

**Was it cute or what?**

**Short, I know.**

**Here is further proof that I'm weird: I have no Silly Bandz; it based on what I said in the story.**

**But that should change soon, before school starts...**

**Los criticas es _muy_ delicioso.**

**(Reviews are _very_ delicious.)**

**Gracias!**

**(Thanks!)**


End file.
